Aitor
Aitor was a contestant on Survivor: Bahamas, Survivor: All-Stars and Survivor: Legends. Known for being the main antagonist in his season, Aitor ruled the whole game and took out many enemies out. He survived hectic situations by surviving a intense revote, which became extremly close, an idol play where he saved himself, flipping on his follower, taking his biggest rival and winning the firemaking challenge. He got voted out by Quinn right before tribal council because he was seen as the biggest threat. Because of his agressive but strategic gameplay, Aitor is one of the most famous players ever in Survivor. In All-Stars, Aitor continued his strategic and villainous game. He knew how to get into the majority and voting out his enemies. However, at the third swap Aitor created an alliance with Robin. Because of Aitor's strategic game, Robin made the move to go against Aitor instead. Because of this plan, Aitor got voted out. In Legends, he became more human by getting to know his co-players. His former feud with Robin caused him to work against the powerful mastermind by siding with Xing Li, Chelsea and later Jerome after he successfully took out Robin. Due to Xing-Li flipping the round after, he and Chelsea became on the bottom. Aitor started to become more moody and went on his quest to find the idol, which he did. It got stolen by Joseph, who used it against him to show his loyalty towards the other players. Due to this move, and Aitor's outburst towards Caleb, accusing him of stealing his idol, Aitor got voted out by the majority. Aitor is described as one of the most interesting villains of the series. His strategic gameplay and his fetish for darkness and death caused him to be a remarkable character. His elimination in Legends made him the "villain that died as a hero". Survivor: Bahamas Name: Aitor Tribe: The Production Producers Personal Claim to Fame: That's bullshit. Inspiration in Life: My big toe. Hobbies: Crushing people their dreams. Pet Peeves: Everything that breathes or smiles. 3 Words to Describe You: Amazing, Amazing, Amazing. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? Air, trees, nobody. Reason for Being on Survivor: Fun to see how easily I can manipulate these losers. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: I'm the biggest threat. Voting History Survivor: All-Stars Name: Aitor Tribe Designation: Queens Player he respects the most: Luna. Player he respects the least: Rhett. Previous Finishes: 3rd. Favorite Past Moment: Winning the tiebreaker against Luna, defeating the evil queen and going to the final three with an amazing villainous feeling. Why Did You Come Back?: To create chaos, to make moves and to get the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Legends Name: Aitor Tribe Designation: Hephaestus Player he respects the most: Joel. Player he respects the least: Alice. Previous Finishes: 3rd, 14th. Favorite Past Moment: Everywhere I go, it's dark. But I defeated most of my castmembers in my original season. I took out the evil queen. And I almost took out the hopeless rat. Why Are You A Legend, And Why Will You Win: I'm the master of illusion and manipulation and no one will ever be better at that than me. That's why I'm a legend, and why I will win this season. Voting History Trivia * Aitor got the most votes against him in Bahamas with a total of 15. * He's the only male contestant who won more than one individual challenge. * Aitor is the second person whose idol gets stolen, the first one being Chloe in Heroes vs. Villains.